The Team up
by WILDKRATT14
Summary: Zach and Donita decide to team up together in order to fool the Wild Kratts into thinking a girl is in trouble. Chris ends up being at the wrong place at the wrong time and has to keep a deep secret from his brother. More problems arise as a mysterious young girl comes into their lives, destroying it piece by piece.
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! Another story! I'm please to read your Awesome Sauce reviews from my last story, Life or Death. **

**Things are going to be a little bit different though, when I leave you off with a cliff hanger I'm going to give you two choices to choose from. You can comment in the review section which you would like, and the one with the most votes I'll choose! Soooo what I'm trying to say is that you get to choose what happens next in the story, exciting right?**

**Chapter 1: The Plan**

**And as always Enjoy!**

* * *

It took him 2 years to perfect this plan. He didn't know if it was really going to work out but it was worth one last try. Things were going to be different around here, nothing is going to be the same. At least he'd hope everything would go as plan. That's why it took him so long, he wanted to perfect everything. He thought of every possible way it could go wrong and came up with a backup plan. Nothing could stop his devious idea, not even the Wild Ratts. That's right Wild Ratts, I said it. He's back at again, but with a different strategy. He's going to team up with two other professionals. One's working with fashion, the other cooking what he calls 'good' food.

The morning didn't go off to a great start, like it ever did. He would wake up to a crook in his neck having him to massage it every morning. He would order his Zachbotts to get him up out from his queen sized bed, take him to the bathroom to brush his teeth, make his breakfast, and check to see what he had planned for the day. That's not all Zach would do, oh no, he would always stalk the Wild Kratts, specifically Chris and Martin. What's wrong with this guy, he just can't get enough of them. He's just always watching them, seeing what they're up too. It would always make him angry how happy they would be, hanging out with all the fluffy dangerous looking animals. What's his problem, is it jealousy that's runs through his veins or was it that he woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Whatever it is Zach had his plan and was ready to take action. He grabbed his blueprints from off the table in his control room and headed toward his computer. Zach took a few seconds to calm down his nerves. He began to press the black square buttons on his huge keyboard, the computer went into a static like state, then was picked up. The lady was wearing a pinkish shirt with purple pants that came up to her waists, her brown short hair and honey golden eyes stared at Zach.

"Hello? Oh it's you...What do you want Zach?" said the lady as she took her nail filer and grazed it against her nails

"Hello Donita Donata I have some very important plans to discuss with you." Zach rubbed his hands together from the excitement of his brilliant plan

"Well hurry up and tell me, unless you have a new idea for a fashion trend" Donita said getting impatient

"Actually, I have an even better idea"

Donita Donata leaned in closer to the screen "I'm listening" she sounded intrigued.

"I've made a guaranteed plan to get what you and I would want. For me I'll get the secrets to the Tortuga and Avivas inventions and you will get Martin and Chris out of it."

"hmmmm... Martino and Angelo... I'll think about... what's the plan?" Donita put her nail filer down and paid close attention to her screen

"Okay I am going to build a robot, but not just any robot a girl robot. She will have the characteristic of a female human and fool the Wild Kratts, but that's where you come in. You're going to teach the young robot a thing or two about how to be a girl and stuff like that. When she is taught all she need to know she'll act as if we captured her and call the Wild Kratts Crew from a kids creature pod, that I replicated. Once Aviva gets the message the Wild Ratts will have to come and save her, when they do we'll let her go.

Zach was rudely intruded by Donita "Everything sounded great, EXCEPT FOR THE PART THAT WE LET HER GO!" Donita lost her interest

"Well if you would let me finish you would understand why!" Zach cleared his throat "As I was saying, we let her go with blue boy and green guy. When she arrives at the Tortuga, to get cleaned up, she'll tell Aviva and the gang what 'supposedly' happened to her. They will feel bad for her, she'll stay with them or a while earning their trust, get onto the Wild Kratts Team, betray them by telling us all their little secrets, and you can have Martin and Chris when I'm done!" Zach was so thrilled about his plan. He was definitely sure everything was going to work out perfectly.

"Wonder if your plan fails...Again..." said Donita as she began to pick up her nail filer again

Zach was getting irritated "It won't fail! I've done the calculations to every possible way I could fail and made a back up plan to the back up plan!"

Zach was tired of getting in 2nd place. He was sure about this plan, noting could stop him from succeeding from this brilliant idea.

"So what do you say? You in or not.." Zach stared at Donita Donata for an answer

"hmmmm... I say... Im in, but if your plan fails don't call me back ever again"

Zach nodded in agreement

"I'm glad you agree with my idea... Tomorrow you shall come my jet to discus more about my idea over a cup of tea!" Zach sounded excited

"Don't push you luck" Donita pressed the button on her computer and turned off her communication device

It was final, Donita and Zach were on to their plan. Gourmand couldn't be in it since he was busy in the Indonesia rainforest doing his own thing. All they had to do know was build, build to there success.

* * *

**WILD KRATTS CREW:**

* * *

The whole Wild Kratts crew were eating breakfast in the control room. Everyone was quiet due to the food in their mouths. Martin would munch through his cereal and Chris would slurp down his milk. Aviva was busy improving on her inventions while Koki was searching for any animals in danger, at her computer monitor. Jimmy was sleeping in the corner of the room, where he was most of the time.

"Hey Chris, what should we do today?" Martin waked over to the sink and put his dishes in them

Chris also walked over to the sink "I don't know... I thinking maybe we could go to Antarctica and see what the penguins are up to, or maybe the polar bears... NO! The leopard seals!"

Martin rolled his eyes "Yeah I guess... Or we could go to Africa. We only went through a small part of the savannah, we still haven't gone to the parts of the Congo!"

"Antarctica.." said Chris

"Africa.." replied Martin

"Antarctica!" shouted Chris

"AFRICA!" shouted back Martin

"ANTARCTICA!..." yelled Chris with a counter attack

They both got frustrated with each other and went their opposite ways, Chris walking toward the entrance gate and Martin heading toward his room. Koki and Aviva stood staring at the two bros walking in their own direction.

"Should we talk to them?" Aviva questioned

"Nah.. They always to figure out a way to forgive each other." replied Koki

"Yeah, your right." Aviva said as she continued working on her inventions

Chris continued to walk out of the Tortuga and kept walking and walking and walking. He didn't stop, except when he was tired, he had to get away from the drama. Chris walked toward the brown shaded tree next to a flat grayish rock. The outback looked beautiful, a little lonely but peaceful. The wind blew from the north making his hair blow toward the south. He began to walk again, his head was looking toward the ground. Chris didn't care were he was going, he just wanted to get his anger out. Everything went smooth until he ran into a steel wall.

"What the?" He rubbed his head

His head looked back up and saw a huge aircraft, it looked familiar. Chris looked around for any Zachbotts in the area, nothing. With curiosity he carefully snuck into the jet, unseen, and managed to find Zach at his computer. _What is Zach up to now?_ Chris thought. He herd Zach start to speak and reached for his creature pod to tell Martin but realized he forgot it. He tried to remember as much of it as he could and overheard Zach talking all about his plans. Chris couldn't believe it, he knew he had to tell the crew about this. He turned around and began to run but he was stopped by a Zachbot. The Zachbot grabbed Chris my his shirt and held him off the ground bringing him to Zach.

"Well well well.. It looks like he have a Rat on board with us.." Zach turned around in his chair speaking to Chris

"Zach I herd all of your plan. It's over!" Chris said with confidence

"Not necessarily...Only you know, so you can't tell anyone! Or else Martin will get it!" Zach threatened

"Yeah right" Chris said as he rolled his eyes

"hehehhe" Zach gave out a little chuckle that make Chris a little hesitant "Stop making me laugh! When your brother will need you the most or if you need him the most. I will guarantee that he or you won't be there, so if you don't want that happening I suggest you do as I say!" Zach was serious, the look on his face said so.

Chris nodded flustered. "Fine Zach I won't tell, but leave your filthy hands off my brother and me!"

"Good, because I would just hate it if someone were to accidently speak out the truth and lose someone he dearly loved." a grin emerged from Zach's face

He ordered his Zachbotts to let him go and Chris did as he was told and didn't peep out a word. He continued out of the jet and walked back to the Tortuga, he arrived.

"Where were you! We were all starting to get worried, RIGHT MARTIN!" Aviva said as she nudged Martin on the shoulder

"huh... CHRIS! Martin ran over to Chris and hugged his as tight as he could "I thought you were kidnapped again... by Zach"

"uhhh...what Zach... pshhhh... nahh" Chris started to sweat

"Chris are you alright?" Koki wondered

"Yeah I'm just thirsty from all the walking that's all" Chris left the room and headed toward his and Martins bedroom

"What was that all about?" Aviva asked

"Something's up, I think you should talk to him Martin" Koki suggested

Martin agreed and stood there at the door of the room.

*knock knock*

"Chris... Are you alright bro?"

"Yeah... You know you can come in, you don't have to knock in order to get into your own room"

"True, what happened to you back there?"

"Nothing I was just... I don't know?" Chris sat down in his bunk

Martin studied his brother and knew something was wrong. Chris wouldn't make eye contact to his brother or give a straight answer.

"Chris I know there's something wrong just tell me" Martin crossed his arms and stood guarding the door

"Wrong? Nah everything is just peachy" Chris said staring at the ceiling

"Since when do you use the word peachy?" Martin said interrogating Chris

"Since now... Why do you care?" Chris was getting annoyed

"I'm the one asking the questions here, Bro you can tell me anything, just tell me!" Martin was also getting frustrated

"I really do okay, I want to tell you but its just complicated!"

"Complicated? What are you talking about. Telling me the truth isn't hard, I promise I won't judge."

Chris got up from his bed and walked over to Martin. He looked in his beautiful blue eyes and began to speak...

"Martin...I..."

* * *

**TBC! How was this chapter so far?**

**HERE ARE THE CHOICES FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**1)Chris tells Martin the truth**

**2)Chris just doesn't tell Martin at all and leaves it at that**

**CHOOSE WISELY (NO PRESSURE)... please tell me your opinion for the next chapter**

**Votes will end at 5/13/14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here are the results, and I CHOOSE!...  
#2-Chris doesn't tell Martin **

**3/5 people voted for #2**

**EHEHHE SO WELCOME TO..  
CHAPTER 2: The Beginning**

**And as always Enjoy**

* * *

Chris got up from his bed and walked over to Martin. He looked in his beautiful blue eyes and began to speak...

"Martin...I..." Chris paused for a second and went on to what he was going to say "I... just wanted to tell you that I saw hopster on the way back, remember from our last creature adventure?"

"Hopster? The kangaroo, you saw him?" Martin questioned

"Uhhh yeah!" Chris smiled

"Why didn't you say so earlier Chris, I told you I would judge!" Martin smiled and walked out of the room. Chris lead out a sigh and sat on his bunk looking at the ceiling. _I can't lie to Martin he's my brother_, Chris thought. _At least I know Zach's plan, I can make a strategy to ruin his idea so he won't steal any of Aviva's inventions. How am I going to do it though.. I can't tell Martin and I can't tell the crew... UHhhh this is tougher than I thought._ Chris was pondering in his room about the ideas for in his plan.

* * *

**Zach's Ship(jet):**

* * *

There was a knock at the door, Zach closed in at his entrance gate and pressed a button that opened the door. There stood a woman wearing her usual, pink shirt with purple pants that came up to her waists.

"Just in time" said Zach welcoming Donita into the main control room

"Yes, I hope your almost done with your robot thingy... I have a fashion shot tomorrow and I don't want to miss it." Donita said assertively

"Don't worry about that. Please sit, I have to talk to you about our plan.." Zach handed Donita some tea

"What... Did it fail already?..." said Donita as she took a sip of her freshly made hot tea

"NO!... One of the Wild Ratts herd about our plan" Zach was a little annoyed

"What do you mean one of them herd about our plan? I thought you said you had it under control" Donita's voice started to raise

Zach sat in fear by Donita's voice and then he went back to his normal self "I do have it under control!" she stared in disbelief

"Why are you looking at me like that? I told the green guy that if he told anyone that I would hurt the one he love most, Martin" Zach gave off a little chuckle

"Mhmm... Whatever lets just get this over with." said Donita

"Great lets start with the blueprints" Zach got up and went to go get his papered plans

They both discussed what the robot would look like and the characteristic she was going to have, stuff like that. The girl was going to have beautiful straight dirty blonde, medium long, hair like Martin, hazel brown eyes like Chris, tan skin like Aviva, and the personality of her own. She was going to be 5 '4' imitating a regular teenage girl, her voice was going to sound soft and graceful.

"This design is going to be flawless!" said Zach

"Good when do you get started making this robot thing and when do I come into this?" Donita asked

Zach got out of his chair and headed to a second part of the room that had all the parts for the robot girl. "Right about now.." Zach grinned unfolding the truth as he lifted up this cover that revealed the metal machine parts. By the looks on Donita's face he could tell she was impressed. He yelled for his Zachbotts to fetch his tools, he got them and began building his masterpiece. The sound of bangs and clangs echoed throughout the jet making the process seem dangerous. A piece of metal turned from a silvery grey to a bright red from being severed by a torch. Hours would pass by as Donita just watched Zach do his work, piece by piece the project would be closer to its finishing point.

**HOURS LATER...**

It was finally done, the finishing look was astonishing. After all the hard work and plans he was planning had paid off, for now. All was left was for him to turn on the robot and see what the next step was..

"Finally! Lets see how this baby works!" Zach held his controller and turned on his machine. Noises came from the device and it's eyes turned red, then a beautiful brown.

"Yes! She's ALIVE! WHAHAHA!" Zach chuckled

"She's beautiful Zach!" said Donita

"Perfect, all right I did my part now it's yours" Zach said as he admired his creation

"Alright robot thingy its time I teach you how to be a female human, I will dress you in the most fashionable things!" Donita went to a room with the girl robot teaching her what a teenage girl does. It took a while for the girl to understand everything, even though she's a robot it was hard for her. Little by little everyday the girl would learn something new. Everyday would be a challenge but nothing could face her, she was becoming stronger, more dominant. It was complete, almost, all Donita had to do was find the right style for the girl to wear.

"Donita how is the process going?" Zach checked in on them

"Everything is going according to plan. She can finally understand and speak our language. Watch out though she has a little bit of an attitude." Donita warned

"hm... Wonder were she got it from..." Zach looked at Donita giving her a hint, she was insulted

"Whatever Zach do you want to see her or not?"

"That's why I'm here isn't it.." Zach walked into the room. Standing in front of him was a beautiful girl wearing a laced white shirt, denim shorts, a pair of black converse, and a little blue bow in her hair.

"Hi dad..." said the girl

"Dad!?" said Zach confused

"Yeah Dad... That's what I said right?" the girl looked at Donita, she nodded "You created me sooo that kinda makes you my dad, but anyway what's the plan?"

"Then plan?... OH the plan yeah!" Zach said as his memory refreshed "We'll discuss that later right now we have to modify a few things"

"Like what?" curiously said the girl

"Well for starters that attitude..." Donita whispered under her breath

"Excuse me did you say something, because if you did say it to my face!" The girl walked over the Donita and stared into her eyes. Donita stared back, into the souless eyes seeing her nightmares.

"That enough, little girl you are going to come with me so we can get you fixed up" Zach pointed toward the doorway to the other room

"Fine..."

They walked into the main room and Zach got a few of his tools fixing her to make sure she would brake. She obviously looked realistic to a human, she had the looks, the texture of the skin, the voice a regular girl, and the personality a freedom fighter, she is tough. A few minutes later her fixes were secured. Zach gathered Donita and the girl, started talking about the plan and how the situation was going to be planned out. They all sat upon the table at the control room staring at the surface of the platform, which showed a hologram of their plan. The strategies were listed with the backup plans to the mission they had planned. Everything was going exactly as Zach had thought it to go, so far. All that was left was for the girl to make her move.

"HAHA! This plan is going to be perfect. I will finally have all the secrets to Aviva's inventions and be number one again!" Zach said confidently

"And I will have Maritno and Chris Angelo be my male models! I have the perfect clothes line for them!" Donita was filled with excitement about her new fashion trend she was going to spread

"Right... Cool... What do I get out of this?" said the girl

Donita and Zach looked at each other. "ummm... Oh right... You can get a... uhh... family, YEAH! A family" said Zach

"What's a F-AM-O-LEE?"

"It's pronounced family, it's when the people around you take care of you and love you... All that tacky stuff.." explained Donita

"Ohh..." the girl thought about what Donita had said "Okay"

The night had fallen and everyone had to go to bed. Zach lead the girl to her bedroom and Donita went back to her jet, he turned off the lights and said

"Have a good rest because we have a big plan ahead of us!"

He was right about to walk out of the room when he herd the girl speak

"Hey dad.. I mean Zach can you ... Ummm tuck me in?"

"What?"

"Can you tuck me in?... I saw on the videos Donita showed me these two people tucking in their daughter in.. I want to know what it feels like, so I can get a better gist of being human you know." There was a pause and then Zach replied

"I guess.. But only this once! I don't want you going all soft on me ok!"

"Okay" said the girl cheerfully

* * *

**TBC! **

**I know there wasn't a cliff hanger but you still have some choices. For my next chapter the robot girl is going to get a name!**

**What should I name the girl?**

** Leave a comment in the review section. I'll choose whatever fits her best. **

**THANKS FOR PARTICIPATION! LOVE YOU AWESOME SAUCERS!**

**Deadline 5/16/14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, Chapter 3..**

**The name I picked for this Chapter is...  
HEHEHE... Sorry going to have to read the chapter its a surprise...**

**Chapter 3: The Kidnapping**

**And as always Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun rise made light from the side of earth turn beautiful colors. The girl in her comfortable bed woke up from all the overwhelming colors in the sky. She stretched and yawned, walking out of her room her 'dad', he was sitting at the control room table with Donita. Zach saw her in the corner of his eye.

"There you are, it's about time you woke up" Zach said distressed

"You could have just woke me up you know..." said the girl while rubbing her eyes

"Good she's up, we need to hurry up with our plan before it's too late." Donita insisted

"Donita's right little girl" Zach rotated his chair 180 degrees around. He pressed a grayish black button on is keyboard and a video of the Wild Kratts was in view.

"Is that them" said the girl as she looked up

"Yes, now you have to get them to believe that your being captured by us" informed Donita

"And how to suppose I do that?"

"With this.." Donita handed the girl a rectangular device that had a few button and a paw print on it

"What the heck is this?" the girl stared at the weird looking mechanical device trying to see how it worked

"It's what the Wild Ratts call a Creature Pod. You use it to call them if a animal is in trouble" Zach rolled his eyes

"Okay, when do we start?"

"After we give you a makeover!" Donita said with a devise face

The girl had a little bit of worry in her, but she thought _what's the worst that could happen to me..._

* * *

**WILD KRATTS CREW:**

* * *

The day was beautiful, even though Chris was having a hard time keeping his secret, Martin and Chris didn't know what to do. They went to the control room and just paced back and forth.

"umm Martin, Chris what are you two doing?" Aviva wondered

"Where trying to think of what we should do today..." Martin replied

"How about try my grandmas homemade chocolate chip cookies." Jimmy Z came over to the bros and held out a plate of freshly made chocolate chip cookies

"Don't mind if I do!" Martin said as he grabbed a cookie

"Your grandma sure knows how to make some good cookies" Chris took a bite savoring the flavor

"mmmmmmhmmmmmm" agreed Koki, she also took a bite

"Don't tease me Chris I still haven't took a bite yet" announced Martin

"Well hurry because all these cookies are going to end up in my stomach" Chris said jokingly

They all laughed, Koki, Chris, Aviva, Martin, and Jimmy Z. They all sat in a silence when eating Jimmy's cookies.

"It's been a good day, no Zach, no gourmand, and no Donita Donata..." Martin looked at Chris

"Yeah... No Zach... Or Donita" Chris rubbed his neck nervously

"Is everything okay CK?" asked Aviva

"Yeah, everything's fine Zach... I mean Donita... AVIVA! I meant Aviva.." Chris corrected himself

"Chris did you accidently swallow some nuts because your acting a little crazy." Martin said becoming worried

"No" Chris was sort of offended

"Then what is it bro" Martin said

The Wild Kratts crew was looking at Chris waiting for an answer. He felt a little tense and nervous. Was he going to tell them or no... He didn't want his brother getting hurt, not after what happened in the past. He going though the motions again, Chris could never get a brake at just relaxing and not having to worry about Zach or Donita bothering them, but both of them teaming up together. That's crazy.

*BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP*

The sound of the alarm saved Chris's life. He felt the worries roll of his back, they ran to the computer screen.

"What's going on Koki?" Aviva said worried

"I don't know yet... It's coming in, but fuzzy" said Koki in a frantic voice

"Help... Help!" cried a voice on the screen

"Who is that?" Jimmy wondered

"It looks like a girl" said Aviva

"I-I-It is..." said Koki "Hold on, I need to get a better connection"

Koki pressed some random button and then the screen to the computer was clearer than before. The screen pixels formed together getting a video of a young girl that looked like she was tossed into the streets to die.

"Help... PLEASE!" the girl begged

"Who are you? Where are your coordinates? Are you okay?" asked Koki

"I-I'm not hurt... I've been kidnapped... by this guy.." the girl was breathing heavy as if she was running and now out of breath.

"Who kidnapped you? What does he look like?" questioned Aviva

"He has black hair, kind of skinny and has a really high pitched voice"

"Zach..." the whole crew mumbled

"We'll be right there I promise! Martin and Chris will come and save you! Stay where you are!" notified Aviva

"Please hurry! I think he's" The door behind the girl swung opened and a scrawny voice was herd "AHHHH!" screamed the girl, the screen went black.

Martin, Chris, Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy stood in terror. Martin told Koki to find the girls coordinates, Jimmy to fly them to the place she was at, and Aviva to get ready and get them their flying machines.

"Come on Chris we have to save this girl, are you ready." said Martin

"TO THE HUMAN RESCUE!" shouted Chris, he didn't know if this was part of Zach's plan. He didn't care at the moment, if this was a real girl who was in trouble he didn't want to risk it.

Jimmy Z got the coordinates and headed toward the location she was at. They hovered over Zach's jet and took the flying machinery, Aviva gave them, and flew down to the jet. The entered through the entrance gate that was suspiciously open.

"Perfect it's open lets go Chris." Martin whispered

"Wait!" Chris grabbed Martin arm and pulled him back

"Bro, what are you doing?"

"Does it every occur to you that Zach just randomly left his entrance gate open, as if he knew that we're coming." Chris said cautiously

"Maybe he just went to capture some more animals... Don't worry Chris we have to save that girl!" Martin withdrew his arm out of Chris's clutches and walked to the entrance gate, Chris followed right behind him. They stood back to back making sure they were ready for anything that came at them, nothing did. They made it into the jet and to where the girl was held. She was in the corner of a cell crying. She saw Martin and Chris enter the room and backed up slowly telling them not to hurt her.

"Don't worry we're just here to help!" said Martin reaching out for her

"A-A-Are you Martin and Chris" said the girl in a innocent voice

"Yes, where did Zach put the keys?" asked Chris, she point to the wall behind him. He looked over and saw the keys hanging off of a ring attached to the solid wall. Chris got the keys and unlocked the cell door she was at. Martin carried her out of the cell and outside the jet. He signaled Jimmy to lower down the ropes for the girl to hang onto while they flew up to the Tortuga. They lifted her onto the Tortuga and placed her on the table in the center of the control room. The girl looked around the place processing all of the surroundings. Jimmy went back to the front of the Tortuga where he drove, Aviva went to go get the first-aid kit, and Koki went back to her computer searching for anything else. Aviva came back in with the first-aid kit and walked over to the girl, where Martin and Chris stood with her.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Aviva asked

"No.. Just dirty" said the girl

"Okay then... You won't mind if we ask you some questions, right?"

"Nope not all"

"What's your name?" said Aviva

"Where are you from?" asked Chris

"How did Zach get a hold of you?" wondered Martin

"uh...um...ehh..." said the girl confused

"Slow down guys! Don't overwhelm her!" said Aviva "Let's start with your name."

"Okay... my name? My name is... uh... I don't have a name"

"Well that's a unique name.." said Martin, the girl chuckled

"No bro. She meant she seriously doesn't have a name." corrected Chris

"Ohhh..."

"We should call her... Isabelle!" said Aviva

"Nah... How about Peyton.. She looks like one!" said Martin

"hmmm... Or we could call her Blair. It's simple and nice" suggested Chris

"What do you think?" Aviva said facing the girl

"All of those names are nice but I think I'll go with..." She put her pointer finger on her chin thinking of what she should be called "Eva"

"Eva?!" The crew called out

"Simple, I like it" said Martin

"Me too bro!" said Chris

"Alright Eva, How did Zach get to you?" asked Aviva

"Well... I was walking to a playground, I saw a jet fly over my head. A huge light beam came down and picked me up. A man in grey was with the a woman in pink. I couldn't make out their faces because how bright the light was. I though I was captured by aliens at first but... NOPE! It was people instead... I'm scared." said Eva

"It's okay your safe now.. Do you have a family?" asked Martin

"No... I don't have anyone.." Eva looked down in sadness

"How old are you?" wondered Chris

"14" replied Eva

"We'll be right back okay Eva." said Aviva, Eva nodded.

Aviva took Martin and Chris into the room next to them. She told them "What are we going to do with her, we can't just leave her on the streets!" They discussed weather they should keep her or not. They discussed weather she had any advantages or disadvantages.

"What do you think bro?"

"huh? Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention..."

"What's with you bro? You seem distracted.." Martin worried for his brother

"Nothing.. It's just that... I don't think we can trust her. I'm getting a bad sense about this."

"Don't be silly Chris, what's this innocent little girl going to do?" Aviva said a little annoyed

"I say we let her stay!" Aviva suggested

"Chris I think this will be the best. She can help us clean the Tortuga or she can help us on our adventures!" said Martin

"Martin..." Chris was then interrupted

"Chris PLEASE!" Martin gave Chris the puppy eyes

* * *

**TBC! YAY another Chapter done, what do you think?**

**CHOICES!  
DEADLINE FOR CHOICE: ****5/21 or 23/14******

**1)Chris should let Eva stay**

**2)Chris shouldn't let Eva stay**

**Just so you know what ever you pick does affect what will happen in the next story so choose WISELY!  
WAHAHHA BYE MY AWESOME SAUCERS! **


	4. Chapter 4

***Just want to point out that I won't be able to posting a chapter either this week or next, possibly both. I'm going to be busy finding a new house sooooooo yeah... Stressful stuff, but writing stories for you guys lifts some of it off. See you... wheneva! 3***

**HI! Thank you for all your comments you have chosen  
'CHRIS LETS EVA STAY!'**

**HEHEH this is going to be good...**

**CHAPTER 4: Decisions**

**And as always Enjoy...**

* * *

Chris looked at Martin, then Aviva. He didn't like the choice he was going to make but he had to, he was going to do it. He went up to the girl sitting on the table and told her to sit up. He looked into her beautiful glistening eyes and said

"I guess you could stay with us... But only for a little while!" Chris projected, she nodded in excitement

"I knew you would come around CK!" Aviva said hugging Chris

"I'm proud of you bro" said Martin rubbing his knuckles through Chris's hair

They both left Chris standing where he was and took Eva to her new room, while introducing her around the Tortuga. Chris felt something different inside him. He may has been called proud but he didn't feel like it. He stood looking at the ground, sad. Chris may have saved the girls life but something was still up with her, Chris knew it. He kept it low and went with the flow. Chris was going to keep a close eye on Eva making sure nothing bad happens to his brother and the team. Nothing is going to get past Chris without him knowing. Starting... NOW!

"Alright Eva this is where you going to be staying, this is your very own room!" Aviva said cheerfully

"Your going to love it here! If you have any questions just ask.." informed Martin

"Thanks... I do have one question though.. Why do you guys trust me?" asked Eva

"What are you talking about?" Aviva said confused

"I was kidnapped by Zach and you guys don't even know me.. How could you just trust me like that.. I could be a thief and you guys wouldn't know that, so why?"

Martin and Aviva looked at each other

"Well... I guess we trust you because if we were in your situation I would want someone to trust me.." Aviva said

"I see.. I just wanted to know because you seem so nice."

"Did you think we were evil?" wondered Martin

"Yes actually. Zach told me lots about you guys and..." She stopped

"Well Zach is a bad guy! He doesn't know what he's talking about!" intruded Chris

"Hey Chris glad to see you with us.." said his brother Martin

"Yeah... So what did Zach tell you, tell us all the details about what he told you!" said Chris

They all sat down, Aviva on the chair that was by the desk in the corner of the room by a window, Chris on the ground beside Martin near Eva's bunk, and last Eva on her bunk in front of Martin and Chris. She spoke out kind of shyly, that was the plan right. To act like a shy little innocent girl to fool the Wild Kratts.

"W-Well I remember him telling me to stay calm and telling me to get into the dark cold cell. I refused at first, but he threatened to kill me if I didn't. I walked into the cell and herd the rusty door shut behind me. I was scared, really scared. I felt my heart drop, I thought to myself _Is this really it? Am I going to die here, and for what? _A tear began to form in Aviva's eye.

"Nobody should have to go through this..."

"It's weird how Zach went after you.. Of all people you..." Chris said inspecting the situation

"Chris..." Aviva said shoving his shoulder

"What? I'm just saying there must be a reason why he picked you. I just have to figure out why!"

"Yeah... Weird... " said Eva nervously

... There was an awkward silence that filled the room...

"Alright! I think it's getting late and we should all get some rest. See you in the morning Eva!" said Martin

"Okay see ya! goodnight Martin, Chris, Aviva"

"GOODNIGHT!" They all said

The door shut in Eva's room and she was all alone. The creature pod from her back pocket rang, she picked it up and it was Zach. The video of him popped on the screen, right beside him was Donita.

"What?"

"Did you get there trust?" asked Zach

"Sort of.." said Eva looking at the ceiling

"What do you mean Sort of?" intruded Donita

"Well the green guy, or Chris, is on to us! What should I do?"

The volume was on the down low and Eva whispered the information she got so far to Zach. Chris walked out of his room and into the hallway to get some water. He noticed some light that protruded from under Eva's door. He held his ear to the door and listened to what Eva was saying, he was shocked. His feelings were right, she was evil. Chris knew it he had to tell his brother, he ran quietly to his room where him and his brother slept. He gently poked his brother telling him to wake up.

"pssst... Martin wake up" Chris whispered

*Martin groans* "Is it morning already?" Martin said

"NO. I need you to wake up, there something wrong with Eva" Martin perked his head up and said

"What's wrong Chris? Is she okay?" Martin became worried

"She's fine, but I was right Eva isn't who she says she is!" Martin gave a weird look to Chris

"What are you talking about Chris, go back to sleep your being delusional!" said Martin as he turned the other way to ignore Chris. He was hurt that his brother didn't believe him.

"Martin Please. Can you just trust me this one time, please!" begged Chris

"Fine, if it will get you to go back to bed!" Martin said exhausted

He got up from his bed and slowly made it out the door. Chris was waiting for him at Eva's door, he held his ear against the door to make sure that she was still talking to Zach and Donita, she was. The excitement of proving Eva was evil ran through his veins. Martin made it to the door, Chris lifted his ear off the door and told Martin to listen. His ear hit the metal doors that separated him and Eva, there was nothing but silence.

"Chris..." Martin looked Chris dead in the face

"Yeah, bro!" Chris filled with excitement

"I can't believe it... You woke me up to hear Eva do nothing. I think you should get some rest Chris." Martin put his hand on Chris's shoulder and then walked back to his room. Chris didn't know what was going on, he put his ear to the door and didn't hear ANYTHING! He swore that she was talking to Zach on the other side, but I guess not. Chris carefully cracked her door opened and saw her sleeping peacefully in her bed. Maybe Chris was going crazy, maybe he just need to get some rest to clear his mind before anyone gets hurt.

Later on that night the whole Wild Kratts Crew slept like a baby. Nothing would ruin the moment of their dreams, until one certain Kratt brother heard an unfamiliar sound. A bang came from the main room where all the blueprints and controls were. Chris perked up from his bed and went to go check it out, he saw his brother sleeping like a baby in his bunk so it couldn't have been him. _Who could be up at this hour?_ thought Chris. He snuck out of his room and went to go check on Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy, they were in their bunks sleeping as well. Only one more person to check left and Chris had a good idea who it could have been.

He walked into the control room and saw the figure of a young looking girl standing at a stack of papers, by Aviva's computer. Chris didn't know if it was really Eva but he spoke in these exact word "Who are you and what are doing over there?" the figure spoke back in a sassy voice

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Step out into the light so I can see who you are.." demanded Chris

"Okay, if you say so but I have a feeling you know who I am!"

The mystery figure stepped out into the light and had the posture of sass. Chris had the emotion of anger on his face. The figure still had the blueprints in her hands and took a picture of them and then put them back.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you stay. How could I trust a robot that was made from Zach!"

"wait... how did you.." Eva was interrupted by Chris

"I heard you through the doorway of your room."

"I knew I should've snuck outside and then answered the creature pod... STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!" Eva thought

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Isn't obvious tell the Martin and the crew!" said Chris in anger

Eva chuckled in amusement, she walked over to Chris's ear and whispered something, he froze.

"Is the worth the risk of Martins life?" she walked away to her room

Chris stood in the middle of the main room, at 2:35 in the morning, processing the words that came out of Eva's mouth. She was right though, how was Chris going to tell Martin without him being killed. Just then he got an idea.

* * *

**TBH! WHEWW!**

**Another Chapter done! Guess what, here are the Choices  
DEADLINE(?)**

**1) Chris goes on an adventure with Martin and Eva the next day, to reveal Eva's secret, also to test her abilities  
****  
OR**

**2) Chris risks it all and leaves behind notes, for only the Wild Kratts Crew to see, to gather them into this group so they can meet Chris somewhere secret. To finally give out Eva's secret**

**I also would like to give out a SHOUTOUT to XxSkullCandyxX, we did a collab on his story called WILD THINGS for chapter 11. I recommend CHECKING IT OUT its filled with suspense and horror. If you like that kind of thing then check out his story! (If you want, I'm not forcing you...Maybe... jk)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your reviews! The results for this Chapter is..  
Choice ****1) Chris goes on an adventure with Martin and Eva the next day, to reveal Eva's secret, also to test her abilities**!

**NOW WELCOMING CHAPTER 5:  
The Reveal**

**And as always Enjoy!**

* * *

Just then Chris had an idea, he had to wait till the morning in order for it to work! He went back into his and Martins room and went to bed as fast as he could. Hours past by and the sun finally arose. The light hit the windows glaring onto Chris's face, he woke up and headed to the Main room. Aviva, Koki, Martin, and Jimmy were eating some breakfast, they stopped and looked at Chris.

"What?"

"I heard what happened to you last night... Are you okay CK?" Aviva said worried

"uh... Everything is fine.. I just needed some rest that's all, really." answered Chris

"I was really worried about you last night bro.. I thought you went off the deep end, but its great to see you up and running like your normal self again!" Martin got up from where he was sitting and patted Chris on the back

"Yeah, what's the plans for today bro?" asked Chris

"We need to test out Eva's abilities to see what she can do around here, or what she can do for us." explained Martin

"hmm... interesting" Chris had a smirk on his face "Speaking of Eva where is she?"

"She's getting ready, she'll be right out." said Aviva

"Maybe we can look for..." Martin was interrupted by the alarm sounding off by the computer

"Koki what's going on?" asked Aviva

Everyone's faces turned to Koki, Eva came out of the room worried. She didn't know what was going on and started to freak out a little.

"What's going on out here, one minute I'm brushing my hair and another I'm running out of my room in fear." said Eva startled

"The creature distress alarm is going off! I'm brining up the coordinates, it looks like a baby rhino has lost its mother. Poor thing..."informed Koki

"I know what were doing today bro!" said Chris

"Go on a creature adventure to save the missing mother of this poor baby rhino!" Martin said excitingly

"TO THE CREATURE ADVENTURE!" yelled out Chris

"Not so fast Kratt Bros!" announced Aviva

The two bros stopped dead in there tracks, they turned around and looked at Aviva confused. She yelled out Eva's name and told her to follow Martin and Chris. She had to learn how to help animals in this time of need. They were going to test her abilities and technics to problems like this. Martin and Chris waited for Eva to get her new designer Creature Power Suit on and her other supplies. They all went out the door of the Tortuga and continued to walk to the baby rhino. Martin and Chris walked together in front of Eva. Martin looked behind him and saw Eva looking sad, or down.

"Hey Eva you alright..?" Martin asked

"Yeah, I guess. It's just that I feel like you and Chris have such an amazing relationship as brothers and I always wanted a brother. I'm also fascinated by your technology you have one. You know the creature power suit." Chris's head popped up when he heard the words 'creature power suit'

"Shouldn't we be worrying about the innocent baby rhino that lost his mother... Instead of talking about our creature power suits?" Chris argued

"Chris is right Eva, we need to concentrate of this mission first and then we can talk..."Martin agreed

"okay... "_uhh so close! _Eva thought

They came upon a gray, wrinkled looking animal that was crying for its mother. Martin approached the animal carefully and checked to see if it's mother was anywhere nearby, nope. He petted the rhino with care and checked if the creature had any injuries, in the meantime Chris was looking around to see why his mom just left.

"Strange.." said Chris

"What?" said Martin

"Why would a mother rhino leave her calf behind? That's just unnatural."

"Maybe it's because she's dead..." suggested Eva

"How could you say that?" said Chris angrily

"Don't worry Hornsley, you didn't hear that.." Martin said covering the calf's ears

Eva put her hands up "Hey.. I wasn't trying to offend you...But... Look" Eva pointed to the carcass of a rhino

Martin and Chris stared at the lifeless body of a mother and frowned. The horror filled up their lungs, and they walked the calf away from the nightmare. "I guess we have an orphan on our hands" said Chris sadly. "I guess so.." Martin did the same. The both headed toward the Tortuga and Eva said something.

"Hey guys... I have to go.."

"What are you talking about?" wondered Chris

"I mean I have to use the bathroom! REALLY BAD!" replied Eva

"Well... there's a tree by those rocks, you could do you business over there." said Martin

The two bros walked another direction from where the rock and tree were. Martin sat on another rock beside Chris and waited. Eva went behind the tree and dialed Zach's number, he answered. She showed him the picture she took during the night Chris caught her sneaking blueprints into her hand. Zach copied the files and loaded them onto his computer. She left the victory of her mission but felt different. What was the feeling inside of her, guilt? If so, how could a robot build for commands have emotions. Unless, unless she was changing.

The silence that surrounded Martin and Chris was intense. The sound of quiet flooded through Chris's ears. The sound of nothing was like the sound of being interrogated. The thoughts of last night ran through his thoughts. He needed to talk to someone, he needed to tell his brother the truth. He got up from the rock and stood next to his brother.

"Martin I need to tell you something, it's about Eva."

"Chris not this again..." Martin said annoyed

"NO, it's different..."

"What is it this time... did she turn into a monster, or perhaps she can FLY!" sassed Martin

"You don't have to be so sassy about it..." Chris said hurt by Martins attitude. He was tired of being teased by his brother on Eva. He knows that she's evil, it's not like she can turn good even if her life depended on it. Once your evil your always evil, right?

"I'll prove it to you! I'll prove she's a robot and not a innocent little girl..."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Martin said rolling his eyes

"With creature powers!" remarked Chris

Chris whistled for a certain type of bird to form into the sky. He waited until he saw the shadow of a predator that circled above his head. Chris held out his arm and a peregrine falcon landed on his arm. He touched the graceful bird and pressed the green button in the center of Creature power suit, he lite up the sky with a hint of green. His body morphed into the figure of a falcon. His arms changed into wing and his feet were morphed into talons. Chris flew into the clouds where no one could see him.

"CHRIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Martin as Chris flew higher and higher into the sky

"TRUST ME BRO! I know what I'm doing!" shouted back Chris

Martin was becoming worried for Chris and his decisions. Eva came back from behind the tree and saw how Chris wasn't there.

"Where's Chris" said Eva curiously

"He's somewhere, going nuts how your a 'robot trying to destroy us... Crazy right?" mocked Martin

"Yeah... Crazy.. Do you believe him?" wondered Eva

"Well, no but I know my brother wouldn't lie to me...Your only a 14 year old girl" said Martin

"I see... You know if you do believe him... That would be a shame..." said Eva with a serious glare on her face

"What are you talking about." looking into her hazel brown eyes he saw something that he didn't see before, darkness. She approached Martin slowly holding something reflective behind her back. He back up onto a rock and tripped. He laid on the ground with a person he's never seen before. Instead of a beautiful innocent girl he saw a demon from the depths come toward him. A shadowy form came out of the clouds and was heading toward Eva. The bird was coming in fast at a high rate speed.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" said the high paced bird

"huh?" Eva looked back seeing a man like creature coming toward her, it was to late for her to dodge the bullet that was coming for her and she was picked up by Chris. The talons on his feet grabbed Eva's creature power suit and she was held down to the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! ARE YOU CRAZY?" said Eva thrashing trying to escape

"Chris what are you doing!?" said Martin worried

"THIS!" Chris squeezed his talons tight to where he could see his claws protrude from her body. Two of his talons went through her arm and one went through her chest. The arm to Chris's left had mechanical parts coming out, the chest wasn't the same though. Rather than having all of her chest be filled with gears and wheels Chris felt something drip off of his talons, it was blood. Eva was breathing heavily held her head up to look at what happened to her and then went unconscious. Martin stood in fear...

"C-C-Chris... W-What did you just do?..." Martin was trembling in fear

"I-I-I... What... " Chris quickly let go of the body and backed away slowly, thinking _what did I just do?_ He flew up to the skies and disappeared into the mist of the clouds, he wasn't seen again. Martin was now alone with a body that was half robot and half human.

* * *

**TBC! This chapter is intense...**

**Thanks for your comments! hmmmm I wonder if Eva should live...**

**CHOICES! **

**1)Martin calls the Tortuga and fixes up Eva and searches for Chris**

**2)Martin goes to Zach's jet and dumps off the body and searches for Chris**

**Choose well my lovely AWESOME SAUCERS! I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A WONDERFUL MEMORIAL DAY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI EVERYONE! How was your day today?  
I hope it was good because we have another chapter! **

**Choice chosen NUMBER 1!**

**CHAPTER 6:  
Deception**

**And as always enjoy...**

* * *

Martin was now alone with a body that was half robot and half human. He held up Eva's wrist and checked for a pulse, it was faint but still there. He rushed to pick her up and headed as quickly as he could to the Tortuga. As he got closer he yelled out "OPEN THE GATE! OPEN THE GATE!" Aviva popped her head as she heard those words. She wondered what Martin was doing but didn't waste any time, she pressed a button that opened up the doors for Martin to come in. He quickly put Eva on the center of the table, where they usually did everything.

"Martin what's going on?" Aviva said looking at Martin. Koki came from behind and saw what form Eva was in.

"Whoa... What happened to Eva?" asked Koki

Aviva looked behind Martin and saw Eva, just lyeing down in a motionless state. Aviva was in a state of shock with what she was seeing. She looked at Martin and then tried to search for Chris.

"What happened?... Why is part of her arm metal?... And where is Chris?..." questions filled everyone's mind

"Ok first Eva was attacked by Chris and..." Martin tried to explain further but he was interrupted by Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy

"ATTACKED!?" they all said in unison

"Yes! but..."

"I was afraid this was going to happen, Chris has gone... TO THE EVIL SIDE!" Aviva interrupted

"WAIT AVIVA! Chris isn't evil but he had a purpose, Eva was going to kill me. Chris was right all along ... and I didn't trust him" Martin was pretty sad that he was too blind to see the truth "And now he's missing, so I have to find him. I need you and Koki to fix up Eva and then tie her up. Make sure she doesn't go anywhere."

"Wait... Just to make sure I understand everything Chris was right all along, Eva was evil this whole time, which means Zach has to do something with this." Aviva said putting two and two together "Okay I got it. Me and Koki will do our best... It's weird though.. If she was a robot how did she mange to develop red blood cells?"

"I was thinking about that myself." said Martin getting his creature power suit "We'll discuss everything once I have my brother."

"Okay be careful Martin, take it slow alright." insisted Aviva

Martin nodded and jumped out of the Tortuga with his parachute on and landed beside this tree that had little leaves on it. Martin took his hand and looked in the distance covering his eyes from the harmful rays of the sun. _How am I going to find Chris at this rate?_ A bird that had boomerang like silhouettes and black lines under its eye came out from the clouds. The shadow of the figure hung on the ground as it flew around, Martin looked and made a face palm to his head. _Duh! I'll use the same creature power Chris has, so I can find him._ Martin raised his right arm and blew out a noise from his mouth, signaling the falcon to swoop onto Martins arm. He pressed the button in the center of his suit that transformed him into a half human half bird creature.

Martin got into fly position, he looked up at the clouds then flew off. Looking down beneath him he could see everything from up to 1 mile away, his peregrine falcon vision was astonishing. A few minutes of searching for Chris was coming to an end. The sun was setting and the moon was raising, Martin was running out of time. What could he do now, he had to hurry. He looked through trees, behind rocks, above the hills, and in the crooks of corner in indented caves. _Come on Chris, I'm sorry I didn't believe you._ Martin thought _If I were Chris where would I go..._ A light bulb then popped into Martin's head he turned the other direction and headed for there hangout, the hangout is usually where him and Chris stay when they are stressed or mad. The moon was now upon them and Chris is in Martins sight. He changed back into his regular self, no creature power to be in sight.

"Chris..." Martin shouted, Chris didn't hear the shout

"CHRIS!" Chris looked around as if he was hearing things, then Martin landed right beside him

"WHOA! Martin don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack" complained Chris

"Bro, I've looked everywhere for you. It's good to see you alright"

"I just need to think. I thought she was really a robot, I heard it! I'm not going crazy am I?" Chris looked at Martin with very depressed face

"Chris...I-I-I was wrong... You were right the whole time, she was a robot but also human." Martin explained

"Wait so is she... dead... Did I just kill a..."

"NO! You didn't kill anyone. Aviva and Koki are fixing her up and analyzing her for any other secrets she holds." comforted Martin "It's not your fault"

Chris looked at the ground and back up again "Okay. I think it's about time we go check on Koki and Aviva" Martin nodded in agreement and grabbed Chris gently with his talons and flew him back to the Tortuga.

* * *

**WILD KRATTS CREW HQ**:

* * *

"Wow this is... Amazing. How did Zach manage to create all of this?" said Aviva as she rewired the lines in Eva's arm

"I don't know, but if she comes alive and attacks all of us you can count me out" shrieked Jimmy

Koki rolled her eyes as she cleaned up all the remaining blood that stained Eva's clothes. She picked up a needle a thread, beginning to thread all the pieces of flesh spreading throughout her chest.

"Chris sure scratched her up pretty good" Koki said examining the top portion of Eva's body

"Poor girl... Poor Chris... I don't know who to trust. We need to get all of this back under control. You almost done Koki?"

"Mhmmm. Just need to put in this last suture and then I'll be finished, you?" replied Koki

"I need to seal in the repairs I've made and she'll be as good as new... Let's just hope we tie her in time before she..." Aviva was interrupted by the sound of a creature pod

"huh... Where did this come from?" spoke Aviva as she reached into Eva's pocket retrieving a medal device, a creature pod.

"Who is it?" questioned Koki

"I-I-T's Zach..." Aviva stood there seeing if her eyes were fooling her, they weren't

"What? Zach, that's crazy."

"Not entirely Koki, maybe Chris was right after all. Zach did make Eva, which means..." Aviva looked down at the table and Eva... was GONE!

"WHAT! Where did she go?" wondered Koki

"She couldn't have gone far she's still wounded."

"But...What...Hoowwwww?" Koki said trying to process of what just happened

"Look! A trail of blood..." Jimmy pointed to the trail leading into the girls room

Koki and Aviva looked at each other and followed the track of stained blood on the floor. They ended up right beside the door that lead right to Eva's room. The two metal doors opened, no one was their in sight. The trail still leaded but in the corner of the room. Aviva slowly approached the area Eva was at and slowly made her arm near Eva's shoulder. The room was quiet, which lead the crew to a very nerve wrecking state. The girl slowly got up and jumped after Aviva. She slashed her around and threw her to the floor, she was now on top of Aviva. The red eyes that glowed stared into Aviva's soul, the fear was seen through her eyes. Eva looked at Aviva with also a look of fear in her eyes and said

"Help me..."

* * *

**TBC! CLIFFIE**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter!  
CHOICES**

**1)Eva disappears, but seen by the Kratt bros, and hurries trying to escape from the control she was under. Zach gets ahold of her and tries to insert another disk that makes her more dangerous than before.**

**2)Koki sedates her by injecting her with a serum to calm her down, Aviva finds a way to turn her nice again, but doesn't work out the way she plans it too. **

**3)BOTH**

**Choose wisely my AWESOME SAUCERS! SEE YOU GUYS LATER! BYE BYE FOR NOW. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for replying with your comments! The most of you have chosen  
Choice 3) BOTH**

**So welcome to  
CHAPTER 7: It can't worst than this**

**And as always enjoy!**

* * *

Aviva was confused with the words Eva spoke... 'Help me'... What did she mean by that. Before Aviva could think any longer Eva got up and ran toward the entrance doors. She made it half way before falling on the floor breathless, sort of.

"Thanks Jimmy" said Aviva grabbing Jimmy's arm to get up

"No problem. Are you okay? What the heck happened." Jimmy said worried

"I... She...It...Eva looked at me in the eyes and said that s-she needed... Help"

"Help? She nearly killed you!" said Jimmy concerned

"I know but something tells me she didn't mean too. Well I'll never find out know because she's gone... Forever" said Aviva sad

"It's okay maybe..."Jimmy was interrupted

"Can I get a little help out here!" yelled Koki

Aviva and jimmy joined Koki outside of Eva's room and said her lying on the floor unconscious.

"Koki I thought she escaped" said Aviva

"She almost did but she didn't go far, I injected a harmless tranquilizer. " explained Koki as she tied Eva's hands and feet with extra rope lying around

"And it worked... How... She's still only part human, unless."

"unless she's changing into a real human being, how is that possible?" said Koki

"We should examine her to see what's going on inside, put her on the table " Koki did what Aviva said and put Eva on the table. Something was going on inside of Eva and they needed to find out. She was morphing into a physical human being, but how. Jimmy Z was watching out for Martin to see when he would return with Chris. In the meantime Aviva was grabbing her inventions that took an x-ray of Eva's body. They waited for the results to come in, and when they did they were shocked to see what she had become. Eva's body was 50% machinery and 50% human, her veins, her right arm, her chest, and half of her brain was human like. Somehow her brain is molecular changing her personality and body to become more human like.

Koki and Aviva looked at each other in fear, but a hint of fascination with it. "Whoa...this...is...astonishing..." Koki said "I-I-I can't believe I'm saying this but Zach did an amazing job." said Aviva

"What are we going to do with her?" feared Jimmy Z

"We're going to take it a little farther" said Aviva

"How far?" questioned Koki

"Hand me the scalpel."

"Um... Okay. Are you sure you know what your doing."

"Of course I do Koki." Aviva said grabbing the scalpel from Koki's hand

Aviva made an incision in Eva's chest, she took a look inside and was stunned to see what had happened. Already, after 5 minutes of studying Koki and Aviva could see the changes happen before their very eyes. Aviva saw enough and began to look for the sutures when suddenly when she turned back around the incision she made was gone, it disappeared.

"Huh? Koki, did you that?"

"Do what?"

"Sutured up her... Wait... Hold on." Aviva made another cut, but on her arm, and something miraculous happened, the cut on her arm healed itself.

"Whoa.. How did she do that"

"It looks like she has a few more tricks up her sleeve." said Aviva "I'll be right back I need to get cleaned up"

"I'll go check on Jimmy Z to see if he's gotten anything from the Kratt bros"

Koki and Aviva headed their own ways and the door to the entrance of the Tortuga opened. A shadow of two men, one shorter than the other. One was wearing a blue creature power suit and the other man was wearing a green one.

"Wear is everybody?" wondered Martin

"JIMMY? KOKI? AVIVA!?" shouted Chris "WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!"

"Im in the bathroom getting cleaned up and Koki is with Jimmy Z. YOU GUYS WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I FOUND ABOUT EVA!"

"We already know she's a robot..."

"Made from Zach, I heard her talk with him, the night before the incident, on her creature pod. " continued Chris

"Hey Aviva, Where is Eva?" Martin asked curiously

"She's on the center of the table, where you put her last time Martin."

"Um... Aviva she's not there" Martin said concerned

"What do you mean she's not there!" Aviva shouted

"Eva isn't on the table!" clarified Chris

"WHAT!? How... She was right there..." Aviva said walking out of the bathroom into the main control room

"Then if she's gone where could she have ran and why?" said Chris

"I don't know? First I need to talk to you guys then we can search for her.. I think she may be in danger!"

"Danger?... I'm listening " Martin said helping Chris get his creature power suit off

"So when you were finding Chris I was observing Eva and she attacked me. The thing is, though, while she had me on the ground she looked into my eyes and said 'Help me'. Koki then sedated her and I went to looked inside her body to see what was going on, in front of my eyes her mechanical body was morphing into a humans. I don't exactly know who but I do have the feeling Zach has to do something with this, he called on her creature pod not too long ago. Another thing I found out is that her molecular structure can now heal itself. She has such a complex body and doesn't know it." explained Aviva

"Wow, so what's the plan?" asked Martin

"hmm... I-I'm not sure." Chris said thinking

* * *

**EVA:**

* * *

I feel tired, tired of running. I thought this mission was going to be a piece of cake, but no it's not. I feel weird inside like my mechanical parts are turning into this mushy stuff. This beating mess is in my head and it's causing me to get a headache and think about so many things. Is this thing in my head a parasite or infection, I don't know but I'm kind of scared. Is this what it feels like to have emotions, to be scared, to live in fear. If so this isn't the way I want to live, I NEED THIS THING OUT OF MY HEAD. I have to head back to my creator. I need his help, or someone's, except the Wild Kratts Crew... I think. I don't know anymore I'm so confused.

Do I even know where I'm going... Where am I going?

To Zach's jet, duh. Hmmmm I wonder where he put it. I guess I'm going to have to take a lonnnng walk.

**HOURS LATER...**

I hear something in my body rumble, is it suppose to do that. I feel the need to also drink water but why. My own self is walking in random directions, the sun isn't helping either the heat is killing me. My vision is getting blurry, I'm having trouble staying awake. I feel light headed, is this what it feels to not have anything. What's the feeling of nothing? ahhh... I'm getting distracted, stupid conscious.

I-I-I think I'm going to take a little nap, besides I see a tree that isn't far from where I am and it would a perfect place to rest.

**AT THE TREE...**

The shade of the tree feels so good, cool. I think...I'll...go...to...sleeeeeep

...

...

...

...

After just a few minutes of sleeping, that felt like hours, I finally woke up. You know how you expect to wake up exactly how you saw everything, nope. I saw something else, I saw two men standing in front of me. They didn't say anything they just stood there. I got up getting my vision back and it all became clear.

"Chris? M-Martin? What are you two doing here?"

There was no reply

"uh... Hello..." I said waving my hand in front of their faces

They both stood side by side and said something that made me have chills up my spine..

"Help us... Why did you do this to us. We trusted you" they said at the same time

"W-What?"

Martin was the first to come up to me, he put his hand on my shoulder. "M-Martin you're scaring me... "

"Why be scared... Your the one who did this.." answered Chris

All of the sudden the scenery changed. Me and the bros were surrounded by walls, they were gray. I remember it being really really hot. I noticed that Martin was holding his brother in fear for their life. "W-W-What's going on. Stop it your scaring me guys, this isn't a JOKE!" I yelled

I then felt two cold hands on my shoulders. To my left was a man and to my right was a woman, they said something that made me think about them. I turned around and saw Zach and Donita standing beside me.

"D-D-Dad? um.. Zach. Donita. What are you guys doing here? What's going on" I said really confused

"You did it!" shouted Zach

"I thought you wouldn't be able to it, but you really did. You brought us the Wild Kratts." said Donita with her evil grin

"How?"

"I found you but also found out that Blue boy and Green Guy got to you first so I used that to my advantage!" said Zach

"This is perfect!" Donita said excitingly

Zach then looked at me and I noticed something peculiar. I began to look around not believing what was happening at the moment.

"The two brother told me a lot about you, you know. Who would of thought you would change from a beautiful creation to a useless human..."

I looked at Martin and Chris, I could see that they were filled with sorrow. I accepted their apology, after all I've done to them it seems the least I could do.

"Thank you for doing your business. I do not need you anymore" informed Zach

"W-What do you mean you don't need me anymore" I questioned fearing the worst

"He means bye bye"

I can't describe the shear pain I was in. It felt like a knife being stabbed through my chest, except the funny thing is it was. I didn't realize how human I was changing until that moment, the pain was everlasting. I could feel and see the red dripping out my body. This is what pain feels like... Wow... I felt myself slip out of this world and into another, reality.

I woke up, it was only a nightmare...

* * *

**TBC!**

**Thanks for your Awesome saucer reviews. I appreciate it!**

**I don't have any choices today sorry, but if you would loooovve to leave a comment for an idea to the next story you may but for now I'm already doing the next chapter.**

**Again Thank you sooooo much! LUV YA Have a beautiful day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to  
Chapter 8: Dreams**

**And as always Enjoy...**

* * *

I woke up, it was only a nightmare...

The palms of my hands were wet, but from what. I felt my chest for anything, a wound, skin, something. My chest was soft and had no cuts on it. There was no blood, no Zach, and no Wild Kratts in sight. I think to myself if that dream was real or not, or maybe just a flashback of what I fear the most.

'Shut up and go to Zach, we have to complete the mission and you will have a family' my conscious says, but I ignore it

After the nightmare I just had I can't go to Zach, not now. I'll find my own shelter or perhaps go back to the Tortuga. Yeah, I'll go back to the Tortuga and explain to them what happened, maybe I'll be lucky enough to get their sympathy to become what they call a 'family'. "PERFECT!" I shout out loud in excitement

I probably shouldn't have done that because I didn't realize how close I was to Zach's jet. I saw one of his Zachbotts in the distance and began to run, run as fast as I could. I didn't see the rock coming up and tripped on it, I got back up again. The Zachbott was speeding closer and closer to me, it has me. I try to fight but my strength has gone away, just like my hope.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID ROBOT!" I yell

I see a huge flat screen come out of the bot and a video of Zach appears.

"Ahhh... There you are I have been trying to contact you but you haven't picked up so I told my Zachbotts to come find you." said Zach

"Tell him to let me go!" I demanded

"I could tell him that...BUT I WONT!"

"WHAT?! WHY!" I said getting angry

"While I sent my Zachbotts to got find you one of them got a sneak peak into the Tortuga, I saw what happened to you." I took a gulp in fear from my nightmare

"A-And what about it?"

"Your slowly braking, so I need to fix you up before it gets worst" complained Zach

"But wonder if I want to stay the way I am"

"Of course you don't. You want to have a family don't you? Then your going to have to finish THIS MISSION!" demanded Donita

"NO!"

"What? No... ha...ha...hahahahha!" Donita expressed with an annoying laugh

"Sorry, but you have no choice.." I began to struggle hearing those words, trying to escape from the clutches of his Zachbott. My body parts weren't strong enough and I was beat. His Zachbott took me to his headquarters and tied me down to this really cold table.

"EHH...UHHHH.. Get me out of here Zach. Please don't hurt me! I know we planned the kidnap the first time but this is ridiculous!" I tried so hard to escape

"I feared this would happened, that's why I made this" Zach held up this circular device that he called a chip

"W-What are you going to do with that.." I said shivering

"He's going to put it inside of your brain, that you have now developed, and change your personality back the way it was suppose to be." answered Donita

"She's right, so stay still this will only hurt A LOT! AHHHAHAHAHAHA!" teased Zach

He put the chip into a needle for him to easily inject it into my so called 'brain'. I felt so hopeless, then something clicked, a flashback came into view. I saw Aviva, Martin, Chris, Koki, and Jimmy Z. I saw them help me through my problems, take me in for who I was. They were the answer all along, they're my real family. I felt so bad leaving them with my problems. This was all Zach's fault and now they're probably happy I'm gone. I sighed in sadness and could feel the needle getting closer and closer...

Here it comes...

* * *

**WILD KRATTS HQ:**

* * *

"Hey Chris have you come up with a plan yet?" asked Martin

"Almost, just have to add a few more things and then I'll be done." answered Chris "I hope I wasn't too hard on her... I just couldn't trust her and look where it got us."

"Bro, it's not your fault. We already know that Zach made her, and we both know that Zach is never up to any good." comforted Martin

"Yeah, I guess... "

"Don't you just wish that we could sniff her out and know where she went..." said Martin

There was a moment of silence, that's when they both had an idea

"THAT"S IT!" shouted Chris "We'll use our creature powers we have to find her!"

"And when we do we can rescue her, again, and then Aviva can help fix her up!" proclaimed Martin "HAHA, ALRIGHT!"

"YEAH!" agreed Chris

"Let's tell the plan to Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy Z. We could also use some of their help."

"Okay bro, I'll collect our things." said Martin as he alright started to gather their suits, creature pods, etc.

Chris walked to the control room where the rest of the crew was and told them the plan that would rescue Eva.

"Did you figure out a plan CK?"

"'Yeah, First me and Martin are going to find a creature that will help us search for Eva. When we find her we'll convince her that everything will be okay and when we do Martin and I will bring her back here, where you will fix up her complications. Jimmy you're going to take us where we need to go and Koki if you see or hear anything from Eva let us know. Then maybe if she's up to it we can.. maybe even... add her to our crew."

"Chris... You're sure you really want do this?" said Aviva uncertain

"I have too, it's not just my job to keep animals safe, but people too." announced Chris

"I'm proud of you Chris" said Aviva as she put her hand on Chris's shoulder. He smiled back in happiness.

"Okay Chris I have all of our stuff. You ready?" Martin said looking into his brothers eyes

"I am if you are." replied Chris

"TO THE HUMAN RESCUE?!" shouted Martin

"TO THE HUMAN RESCUE!" shouted back Chris

They both walked out of the Tortuga with their creature pods in their back pocket. One of them began to ring, it was Martins.

"Yeah Koki?"

"Just making sure everything works, still no sign of her." said Koki

"I guess this means plan 'B'. CREATURE POWER TIME!" said Maritn

"Yeah but which Creature power should we use?"

"hmmmmm... We need a power that has great eye sight, but also great hearing and scent." said Martin scratching his head

"HEY! I know we could use..."

* * *

**TBC!**

**I hope you guys love my story so far, I just hope I'm not boring you guys. **

**At least the good news is that you get to choose A CREATURE POWER SUIT!  
*Which power should Martin and Chris be, they can be two different suits if you want.***

**Thanks for sticking with me this far, I appreciate it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another Chapter(hint hint the story is a few chapters away from being over)  
Sorry I haven't made a chapter in a while.. been busy with vacation and family.. You know that stuff, anyway im back and ready to post some more chapters for you guys.**

**Welcome to another chapter..**

**Chapter 9: Creature Power suit!**

* * *

"I know what power we could use!" Chris thought out loud "We could use the Falcon powers!" suggested Chris

"I don't know Chris after what happened to Eva, she might take it kind of personal" said Martin

"Oh yeah, never thought about it that way, your right... hmmm let's ask Aviva"

"Good idea" replied Martin

Chris got out his creature pod and dialed for Aviva, she answered.

"Hey Aviva what creature power suit should we use?" asked Chris

"Well what kind of powers are you looking for?"

"An animal that's fast, good at hearing..." said Martin

"Has good sight and is great at tracking down scent" added Chris

"hmmm... That's a lot what about a cheetah? They're fast, have great eye sight, and good at tracking down their prey."

"that's a good idea Aviva! hmm but what other animas are there?"

"Well, there's an elephant, but they only run up to 15 miles per hour. There's also a Secretary bird, an eagle, a snake, a wolf..."

"Okay okay Martin, ahah I get it! There're so many creatures in the animals kingdom that we could choose from, but we need to hurry so we can find Eva fast."

"haha, sorry Chris got kind of carried away there"

"It's okay bro, I think we should choose the cheetah. It sounds like something that would be perfect."

"What about a bloodhound?" suggested Aviva

"A what?!" Both the bros said looking at Chris's creature pod

"A bloodhound. They may not run as fast as a cheetah but they have great scent, besides Im working on a creature power disk for one, so I need one of you bros to test it out. Who ever tries this guy out is going to be the lucky one" encouraged Aviva

They two brother looked at each other in undesired to try the suit out.

"uh... sure Aviva a bloodhound..."

"Great! I'm glad you agree Chris, I guess you can be the one to try it out." Aviva said happily

"wait what... uh.. I would love to Aviva really but...uhhh MARTIN! Yeah Martin wants to try it more than me!" stuttered Chris

"What?! Yeah I would but I insist you try it out Chris! " insisted Martin

"Calm down guys, I know I only made one disk but don't fight about it." reasoned Aviva "I'll get Jimmy to teleport them to you guys and whoever get the new disk get to be it."

"Okay make sure you get the cheetah disk in there too" said Martin

"No problem MK" Aviva answered back

Aviva got out the two creature power disks, one with cheetah power and the other with bloodhound powers. She threw it over to the teleporter where Jimmy stood and 'ZAP' the two disks were gone, they disappeared. Up in the air above Chris and Martin were the disks, this was the final reveal of who would get which disks. Martin grabbed one and Chris the other. They looked at them and found out what they have gotten.

"And... YES!" shouted one Kratt bro

"Wait if you have the cheetah power then that means... Awe man." said the other Kratt bro

"Who got the lucky pick?" said Aviva

Chris pointed the creature pod to Martin.

"I guess you get to try out the new creature power suit...keakfkskkf." said Chris trying not to laugh

Martin looked at Chris in an angry way thinking 'I'll get you back for this!'

"Alright Martin, I'll have to go find blur and then..."

"no no bro I insist, I'll help get blur for you. I know the perfect way to..." Martin said in a devious tone, Chris was suspicious

"If you say so, how do you plan on doing that.." Chris crossed his arms with curiosity

"shhhh... Chris let me do my work" said Martin putting his finger on Chris's mouth, Chris looked at Martin put his finger on his mouth and gave him a weird stare

Martin brought out his Creature pod and programed for a gazelle to come up. In the distance Martin could see a cheetah coming closer and closer to the bait, he lured her near the gazelle more and more. At this point Martin was ready to press the button that told the animal to run. In 5...4...3...2... *BEEP*. The cheetah ran after the gazelle trying to catch it. Martin made the gazelle zip to the left and right, but the cheetah was behind its prey. He then lead the gazelle near Chris.

"Martin, what are you... Wait... MARTIN!" Chris braced for the impacted from blur "whoaaaafjdkaefajoaoaoao" Chris tumbled with blur on top of him

"N-N-Nice blur... hehe... " Chris touched blur putting his creature power disk in its slot and pressed the center button on his suit.

A green tinted light came from Chris's creature power suit and he morphed into a cheetah. He got up and whipped off all the dirt on him, he look at Martin in his *not amused face*.

"What was that for?!" Chris said in a annoyed voice

"Hey, you said you wanted to be the cheetah, and I told you I would help you, didn't say how." Martin got the last laugh

"Yeah, I'll get you back bro." remarked Chris "But for now we have to find you a bloodhound...hmmm.. How are we going to do that?"

**BLLEEEP*

Martin looked at his creature pod, it was Aviva. "Yeah Aviva?"

"I heard you talking about the bloodhound activation, I have a sample of it's fur, Jimmy's sending you it now."

An object appeared above Martins head, it was the fur, he grabbed it and repeated what Chris did when turning into the cheetah. This time a flash of blue came from his creature power suit. The flash was disappearing and Chris was trying hard not to laugh. He covered his mouth and tried talking to his brother.

"ehhehhe... Y-You look nice Martin.." Chris mocked

"Ha...HA very funny let's just go find Eva alright." Martin was getting mad

"Why? Can't sniff out the truth! hahahha!" Chris was on the ground laughing

Martin wasn't amused by Chris and told him to get his head straight. Chris got up and started to make up a plan of what they were going to do and how it was going to be done. Martin was going to sniff out Eva and lead Chris to the trail and once they found her they would ask her to join the crew. The plan seemed to be perfectly thought out, except they didn't know exactly what really happened to Eva in the meantime.

* * *

**TBC!**

**I know I haven't posted in a while sorry. I am working on the next chapter as you read this. Hopefully it will be posted today, that's the plan at least. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This one isn't going to have an option because im planning to post another today just don't know when... SOOOO YEAH BYYYYE**

**THANKS FOR YOUR COMMENTS/REVIEWS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI!**

**Welcome to my next chapter!  
CHAPTER 10: TO THE HUMAN RESUCE**

**YAY double digits! And as always Enjoy...**

* * *

Martin and Chris traveled across the sandy, hot desert, to come across a black mechanical structure. Was this it, did they finally come to where Eva was. Maybe, they didn't know for sure, they needed to check it out inside. Chris, with his cheetah powers, ran all around the perimeter to see if anything was there, some Zachbotts were guarding the entrance gate. Chris told Martin and took care of them. 'pssssst, Martin the ghost is clear!'. Martin waddled to the door and smelled a Zachbott coming, he pounced on the robot, breaking it.

"Whoa, how did you..."

"Guess these powers aren't bad after all." Martin interrupted

"hmm... Ok is the ghost clear now?" Chris asked

Martin smelled the air and couldn't get a scent, he nodded at Chris to continue to check the inside of the rooms. Chris ran back to Martin and told him that these two Zachbotts were guarding a certain door.

"Why would they be doing that?"

"Maybe Eva's in there, how do you want to do this?" said Chris

"hmm.." Martin was trying to think

"WAIT! I have a plan, you stay here and watch my back and I'll use my cheetah speed to knock out the Zachbotts."

"I got your back bro!" said Martin

They did as what they planed, before Martin could sniff out Chris he finished the mission.

"Martin it's clear you can come here" Chris spoke

Martin came up behind Chris and wait for him to break down the door when he felt something weird.

"CHRIS WAIT!"

Chris was inches away from breaking down the door with his claws. Chris looked at Martin in a weird emotion.

"What's wrong Martin?.. Oh.. Do you want to break down the door?"

"uh. No. I feel weird about this, something's not right"

Chris's creature pod went off and a projection of Koki came out. "Martins right my computer is going off the charts.. Wait its..." The creature pod went fuzzy.

"Are you sure you want to do this Chris... I get this weird vibe from this door, it's like another form of life is over there."

"Yeah, I'm sure bro, we have to help Eva" Chris ready to bust down the doors but Martin yelled out for him to stop

"STOP! Chris this is too dangerous."

"Dangerous? Coming from the brother who thirst for it..."

"I'm serious Chris, something's up." warned Martin

"Then what are we going to do leave? No. We are the Kratt brother we don't back down on anything." Chris knocked down the door with his claws, they both entered into the room. They noticed a girl sitting in the corner of the room. She had her head between her legs and her arms wrapped around her. Chris and Martin feared for the worst, of what might have happened to her. Chris was the one to slowly approach.

"E-E-Eva... A-Are you o-o-okay?"

... No answer

Chris had a bad feeling for what would happen next. He went over to Eva, bent down, and put his hand on her shoulder. She lifted up her head and looked at Chris in shock.

"GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" Eva screamed

"Wha.. Eva, Eva calm down. It's okay me and Martin are here to help you. We aren't going to hurt you." Chris held Eva to is chest making her trust him. She calmed down and looked at both of them.

"What are you guys doing here, you need to go..." Eva looked out the room to her left and right making sure no one was there. "You need to go, there the exit, Bye."

"Wait, we didn't come here to just leave, we need you with our crew Eva." Martin said

"Y-You really want me in the crew?" Eva grinned with happiness but then frowned again "I-I-I... can't im sorry."

"What! Why?" wondered Chris

"I-It's hard to explain and GET OUT BEFORE YOU GET HURT! yelled Eva, tears were forming in her eyes

...

"NO! We aren't going to leave without you.." demanded Martin

"Martins right we're in this together."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Eva saddened

The door Chris knocked down suddenly repaired itself back to its rightful place. Martin and Chris looked behind them and ran to the door, they started pounding on it trying to get out.

"Eva what's going on?" Chris asked

"I told you... should've left while you had the chance... I'm sorry.." she then disappeared, it was only an illusion.

"H-How... Dang it Chris it was only an illusion!"

"It's not her fault, it's mine... I should have trusted you and never opened the door, GOSH IM SO DUMB!" Chris hit the wall scaring Martin

"Chris this isn't like you... We'll get through this.. When there's a will there's a way." a smile emerged from Chris's face "Your right."

"Hey... Don't we still have our creature pods?" thought Chris

"Oh yeah, we do." said Martin

Chris took out his and started dialing for anyone in the Tortuga for help, that's when his battery died.

"You gotta be kidding me. My battery died, must of forgot to charge them. UH! Out of all the days this one.."

"It's okay I charged mine! You need to come more prepared bro, haha." Martin started dialing, he waited for an answer "Come on come on, pick up!" *BLLLLEEEP BLEEEEP* Weird sounds started coming from the pod. "Dang it! Signals down... What do we do now?"

"We think of a plan"

* * *

EVA P.O.V

* * *

I'm sorry Martin, Chris. I didn't want to do this... I was forced too, it was either that or ...Kill you, and I don't want to do that. All the thoughts in my head, they're gone. Whatever Zach did to me, it worked. I told myself to be strong, not to give up. I told myself not to cry but I can't stop...

Your locked in a chamber for Donita, she plans to do something but I don't know what. I hope nothing too Jurassic. I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you guys. I'm trying to come up with a plan to help you escape but I haven't figured out what to do yet. Zach injected something into me that turns me into a monster, worst than before. This time I can't control myself, my rage increases and my human self is gone. I become a impulsive murderer.

So if I hurt you.. And don't know it... I'm sorry, it wasn't my purpose too. I'm just the puppet to the Puppeteer.

* * *

**TBC!**

***CHOICE***

**You get to decided how Eva will rescue the bros without being caught. **

**Thank you for reviewing, your favorites, and most important views.  
See you in the next chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**AHHH! YES WELCOME TO CHAPTER 11 the FINAL CHAPTER!**

**CHAPTER 11: The ending?**

* * *

Zach called out for Eva to come and get ready to say goodbye to the Kratt bros. She refused to and was threated to be forced to kill them if she didn't. She came out of the hallways she was in and approached the box cage in the middle of the room. There stood the Wild Kratts, they didn't seem too happy.

"heheheh, my precious jewels will make perfect male models for my next selection of fashion!" said Donita

"Please Donita, like we would ever do that!" yelled Martin

"That's because you will, I have full control over you with my suspended animation machine!" Donita clicked the remote that was in her hands and a beam of light posed down at the bros, they stiffened to a awkward position and stayed there.

"AHAHHA! See you are under my control"

"DONITA! STOP IT!" Eva shouted

"Excuse me?" said Donita angrily

"You heard me, stop! Im tired of you guys trying to get back at these guys, and for what?! Saving animals? Why do you need animals anyway? I mean seriously don't you have any other materials you could use except endangered animals, or animals in that matter. Use metal, fabric, why animals? I may not understand but give these guys a break and let them go."

Zach and Donita stared in disgust as Martin and Chris stared in amazement. Zach went over to his table in the middle of the main room. He grabbed the remote and said "I told you I would do this, and get ready to regret it!" Zach pressed the shiny red button that was on the remote and Chris and Martin exclaimed "NO!"

It was done, the button was pressed. Eva fell to her knees holding her head and swaying it back and forth, she yelled out "GET THIS VOICE OUT OF MY HEAD". The tension in the room grew as the Kratt bros tried to calm down Eva.

"EVA! Listen everything is going to be fine, you can fight it!" encouraged Chris, even though they knew they were vulnerable behind the cage doors.

"AHHH! I can't..." yelled Eva as she stumbled into the metal cell Chris and Martin were held in

"EVA, look at me! Yes you can." demanded Martin, Eva tried her best to do that. She slowly looked up and saw her own reflection in Martins eyes. The disk, the medicine, it was wearing off. Zach saw the plan failing before his very eyes. "UM! Zach your so called PLAN is FAILING!" said Donita

"WHAT?! I don't think so!" Zach turned up the juice and pressed the button again, Eva fell to the ground once more in agony.

"AHHHH! STOP! PLEASE!" she yelled out

"COME ON EVA, YOU CAN DO IT! shouted both of the bros

"UHH! I-I-I CAN DO IT! " Zach turned it up to it's maximum level and pressed the shiny button once more

"AHHHHH!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Martin and Chris

Eva screamed at the top of her lungs and fell to the ground. She was crunched in a armadillo position breathing heavily. She wasn't responsive to what Chris and Martin were saying. The ringing in her ears cancelled them out.

"ZACH! How could you do this!" Martin said angrily

"Because I want my revenge! If I can't get rid of you them Eva can!" said Zach

"EVA!... Eva? Wake up, you can..." Martin put his hand on Chris's shoulder

" Chris... She's gone.." Martin said sadly, that he almost cried

Donita went over to Eva and picked her up, she stood there with her hair in her face, she looked paler than normal, and her eyes... Her eyes weren't a caramel brown anymore, they were blood red. Her soul was gone as well, all that was left was a murderous robot. Zach walked up to her and spoke a command that made the two bros cringe. He whispered in Eva's ear "Kill them..."

"WHAT?! I thought we had a deal, you get the inventions I get the Kratt bros" said Donita

"Yeah... But I got to thinking we can do even more if she defeat the Wild Ratts!"

"Like what?" Donita rolled her eyes

"Like rule the world! You can have all the money in the world, after me, and become my queen to enslave everyone on this earth! AHHHHHAHAHAHHAH!" Laughed Zach

"hm... This better work or else we are going to have problems!" threatened Donita

She turned her head toward the bros and walked toward them. The bros backed up till they hit their backs to the other end of the cell bars. With Eva's two hands she held the bars and separated them like they were only wires, she stepped inside and got ready to annihilate them. Martin held his brother close to him and said that everything was going to be alright. Even though he already knew that they were going to die.

Eva came toward Chris and picked him up by the neck, he took his hands and tried to pry her hands off of him. Martin charged at Eva but she didn't budge, instead she got Martins neck with her quick reflexes. He did the same as what Chris did, but it was no use.

Martin tried to speak with the air he had left "ACK! E-Eva... T-Try to remember..." Martin tried to gasp for breaths

"I don't take orders from you or anyone anymore!" she spoke

She threw Martin across the cage leaving him to hit his head hard on the bars, Chris saw and tried kicking Eva but she was too strong. He didn't know what to do next so he just stopped, he just gave up. All he did was looked into Eva's eyes and hoped for the best to come out of this situation. He stopped struggling and then closed his eyes. Eva saw what Chris was doing and felt weird, and she didn't like it. She dropped Chris and walked out of the cage.

"Zach, Why is your stupid robot not finishing off the other Kratt." Donita said with anger

"EVA! I said Kill the Wild Ratts, not simply injure THEM!" yelled Zach in disappointment

"Like I said... I don't take orders from anyone anymore!" Eva ran to the table with all the serums, needles, and scissors, and quickly grabbed a scalpel

Donita had a bad feeling in her stomach and ran out the entrance door climbing into her jet, that Dabio had ready in case of an emergency. Zach called in his Zachbotts and told them to destroy Eva before she could to him. Five Zachbotts then came rushing out of the halls and into the room they were at, all of them coming for Eva. Zach underestimated her powers that she held, her strong ability to have her own mind. All the Zachbotts are coming closer and she jumped at the right time because all the botts crashed into each other. She landed on one of then and took the scalpel slicing their heads off one by one. Chris was watching what was going on and was impressed with what she was doing with only a scalpel.

All of the Zachbotts were defeated leaving Zach in a bad position. He called in more Zachbotts keeping Eva busy. In the meantime Chris snuck over to Zach and was so close to grabbing the remote but Zach caught him before he could grab it. Zach pinned Chris to the wall and started to beat him up. "If my own robot can't kill you, THEN I WILL!" Zach took both of his hands and started choking Chris. He squeezed his hands and enjoyed every single bit of it, that's when something unexpected happened.

"Z-Z-Zach... B-Behind ...yyou..."

"HAHA! Im not going to fall for tha..."

Silence, its what filled the room, that and tension. Something wasn't right, something felt different to Zach. He felt something behind him but before he looked behind him he looked down. The front of his shirt had a little piece of metal sticking out. Blood began to seep into his black shirt. He slowly turned around and saw Eva standing right in front of him. He didn't have the ability to say anything at the moment he just dropped to the ground falling on his remote, breaking it into pieces. Chris looked at Eva and saw her eyes change into a different color, back to her normal self.

"Uh, my head hurts... WHERES MARTIN! Chris are... Whoa... W-What happened?" Eva looked down and saw Zach lying on the ground barely alive "D-Did I do this?"

"well... um..." Chris tried explain without hurting her feelings

"CHRIS, Did I do this?!" demanded Eva

"...Yes. BUT it wasn't your fault Zach went over his head and, well this happened."

Eva accepted the fact it wasn't her fault and hugged Chris, he was a bit surprised but hugged her back. Martin came over rubbing his head, he looked at what Chris and Eva were staring at and was shocked.

"Wha-What happened?" wondered Martin

Chris looked at Eva and nodded for her to tell him. "Um... When Zach maximized the level of control, he kinda broke me. I got out of control and must of... well did this."

"It's okay Eva, you didn't mean to. This may be the wrong time to tell you this but if your still want to join the Wild Kratts Crew you're more than welcome too."

"I-I would like that..." Eva smiled and gave a group hug to Martin and Chris

As they began to leave Zach grabbed Martins leg causing him to fall. They all looked back in horror and heard him speak something that made them have chills come up their back. "I will avenged my death with my demons"... And that was it, he was finally dead.

"Martin grab my hand" said Eva pulling him up "What was that all about?"

"I-I'm not sure... Must be just trying to scare us.."

"Yeah probably." confirmed Chris

They returned to the Tortuga and told the whole crew what happened, they were all sad but glad in a way. It was a long day for them and after they ate dinner they all said their goodnights and went to bed. Martin and Chris got to their bunks and fell asleep peacefully.

Except what they didn't know... Is that something, something in the corner of their room was watching everything they did. Waiting for the right moment to begin the chaos.

**THE END!**

* * *

**WAHHAH! I hope you loved this chapter, let alone story. I thank you for all the review you have given me it really encourages me to write more horror based stories... Or suspenseful. I did give you a sneak peak of the next story coming out it should be above this story, its pretty obvious what's its called. "The demon; sneak peak" soooooo if you haven't read it yet.. you should... but im not demanding you to so if you don't want to ok.**


End file.
